Naruto and Kiba Love Story?
by Narutard2323
Summary: The Hokage sends Kiba and Naruto out on a mission. Then their lifes change. More reviews/favorites/views means more chapters, with possible lemons in each! Done with new chapter, enjoy!
1. That one fateful day

Hey guys this is my first love story. Don't read if you don't like Yuoi or GuyXGuy.

This is KibaNaruto yaoi.

Just to let you know they are 13 in this FanFic.

* * *

It all started that one fate filled day when Lady Tsunade called us down for a mission. Poor me, I was in my first heat, not a good time for a mission. But thankfully it was just a go get this and bring it back safe. A no brainer! But with Naruto, it might be harder.

**Tsunade** yell at me, "Kiba!!! Where the hell is Naruto!?"

**I** just replied, "Lady Hokage, I don't know..."

Where is that guy?

A knock on the door ten or so minutes later startled me.

"I'm here!!" Said that **Blond knucklehead** who I liked.

"Finally!" said the Hokage, " The mission is go to the Mist Village and get a package for me. I WANT IT BACK UNOPENED AND UNHARMED! GOT IT!!!"

"YES LADY HOKAGE!!!" Naruto and I both yelled.

I didn't know how long to pack for, so I got a tent, a blanket and a pillow, some treats for Akamaru, and some food, also some other "stuff" just in case.

Naruto meet me at the gate outside the village. I just looked at what he brought, just some ramen, and his clothes.

"Idiot, no tent or blankets or pillows?"

"Nah, too burdensome."

"Well guess you have to bunk with me." YES!!! MAYBE TONIGHT IS MY CHANCE!!!

So, we ran off and when night came, we came to a field, set up camp, and a fire.

So to start we cooked some food, and ate. Then after that, we went swiming in a stream nearby. Then it was off to bed.

I set up my pillow and Akamaru's bed up, and blanket.

"Wait, where do I sleep?" The cute little blond said.

"Well do you want to crawl in here?"

"Um..." He thought for a minute then replyed, "Sure, no funny business though!"

We both took our shirts and pants off, we both blushed at the sight of each other in our boxers. I wore ones with little dogs on them. He had ones that had some ramen cups on them.

So, we both got under the covers. I wondered what to do. But before I knew it we were kissing, he broke and I asked why he started to kiss me.

"Because we like each other."

So, i started to kiss him more, and I broke, and told him I was in heat and if we were going to have sex, I NEEDED to be on top. He said alright, and I started licking his neck, which turned into bites, then hickeys. Then I proceded to move farther down. Taking a nipple into my mouth, and in payment I recived a nice series of moans. So I moved even further down.

I started to lick his stomach, and he leaned over and put his hands down my boxers, then took them off, my cock was hard and I reached over and ripped his boxers off, to reveal a hard member on him as well! So, I stopped licking him, and he started to lick my neck, I returned the favor with a few good moans. Then he moved to my chest, took a nipple in a sucked, I gave a few moans out.

Then he went down to my cock, and took it into his hands, and started to jack me off. "Ohhh..... N-ar-rr-utooo! It feels good!"

"I am not done yet Kiba!" Then he started to lick the tip, and I couldn't wait, I wanted to be inside his mouth! So, I pushed his head down as far as it would go. He was fine with this and continued to move in and out, and when I yelled out, "Nnn-aaaarrrrrruu-tooooooo!" He stopped sucking. Then turned around. WHile he was waving his ass, telling me to fuck him deep and hard, I grabed the bag, and got out my lube, and lubed my cock, then his entrance. He told me he wanted to hard and rough all night. So, I pressed in, and got a scream. "Kiiiiiiiiiiibbbbaaaaa!"

So, I started to thrust in and out. Then suddenly, he screamed out again, "Right there!!! FUCK ME DEEPER AND HARDER!!!!"

So, now I had found his spot I rammed it with every hit, then reached and started to jerk him off. After a minute or so, he cummed into my hand, and I licked up every last drop of his seed. THen one hit drove me over the edge. "Na-ruuuu-uuuut-oooooooooo!" Then I released every bit of seed into him, and then we switched. I lost track of how many times we fucked that night.

The next day we set off, and got the package, and went back and camped again, but I fell asleep when we were about to have sex again. Then Naruto carried me back to the Leaf.

We went to the Hokage manision. Then, she paid us about 100 each. Then Naruto took me home and spent the night.

* * *

Please Rate and Revied, note if I get a good amount of GOOD REVIEWS, I will make another chapter.

FIRST YAOI.


	2. Free Day

My second chapter for the KibaNaru Love Story, I was bored, and needed to let out some stuff, and it is all worked in this story.

I do not own Naruto. NO ONE UNDER 17 READ...

Enjoy.

* * *

That morning I woke up and Naruto was laying next to me, the clock read 6:34AM... We had a long few days, and I didn't want to wake him. So I gently moved his arm off me, and slid off the bed to make some breakfast. He normally woke up at about 7AM, so I had about a half hour.

Twenty or so minutes later, Naruto woke up and went to the kitchen, and saw two ramen cups, some eggs and bacon out for them.

"Aww, I wanted to wake you up..." Kiba then said, while munching on some bacon, "How is my cute little fox this morning."

He talks like we have been going out for a few weeks, but has it only been one day?

"Tired, and you my cute little puppy?"

"Great, do you want some food, we have the day off and you choose what we do today."

So, they ate dressed and decided to go and train, at the training field Hinata and Shino were there along with Sakura, Kunerai and Kakashi were out on a mission, and Saskue had run to kill Itachi.

"Hey guys!" Kiba and Naruto said. Then between themselves they whispered, "should we tell them?" Asked Naruto, "no, they will figure it out."

So, that day they sparred, ran, and played around, then it was about 5PM, they went home. {You might be wondering why Kiba doesn't go home. Well, his parents are on a mission and he has permission to go and have a sleepover.}

"What do you want to do?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm, I dunno..." Naruto replied..

Then all of a sudden, Kiba was kissing Naruto on the lips. Then when Naruto opened his mouth, they battle for dominance for about 5 minutes with no stopping. Then, Kiba proclaimed himself victor, just when Naruto was licking his neck, receiving moans in return. "To the bedroom?"

Kiba nodded and was whisked away. When there Naruto go out, 2 pairs of handcuffs and some lube.

"What are the cuffs for?" Kiba asked, scared in a way.

"You'll see.." Naruto replied.

Then they took each others shirts off, and pants. Kiba and Naruto both laughed seeing they both already had a bulge.

Then Kiba went to licking every part of Naruto body, starting with the nipples, he played with one and suckled the other, receiving more moans. Then they switched. Naruto licked Kiba neck and nibbled on it some, then proceeded to lick his chest, then sucked hard on one of his nipples. "Naru-to-kun...Please further down..."

"Impatient huh?" Kiba then nodded. "Okay.."

So, Naruto removed the boxers from his lover revealing a hard member. Naruto then took his own boxers off. Naruto then took the tip of Kiba cock into his mouth, then impatient Kiba slammed Naruto's head all the way down, as far as it would go. Naruto didn't mind though, he then started to move his mouth to the head and ram it back down all the way. After doing this for a few minutes, Kiba started to feel it coming. "Naruto-kun, I am going to cum!" Then Naruto did one last thrust and Kiba cummed into his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, that was incredible!"

"We aren't done yet my little puppy, your turn to pleasure me."

So, Kiba then started by taking the tip of Naruto's member into him, and sucked all the way the same way Naruto had done to him, for about two minutes, and then Naruto said to Kiba, "Kibaaa-kunnn!" Then Kiba went all the way down and let Naruto cum into him mouth.

Then Naruto told Kiba he wanted to be on top this time. Kiba agreed and Naruto took the cuffs and put Kiba's hands against the bedpost. "What is this" Kiba asked. "Just wait" replyied Naruto. THen he spread some lube on his dick, then Kiba's entrance, and asked, "Ready?" Kiba said, "I want you in me, rough and long!"

So, Naruto then slowly inched his cock into Kiba's ass, then thrust until Kiba screamed out in pure pleasure as Naruto found his sweet spot. "Naruuuuttoooo!!! RIGHT THERE AGAIN!!!" After a few minutes Naruto was goin to cum, then he started to jerk Kiba off as well, and then he cummed into his lover. Then Kiba cummed not long after, into Naruto's hand, and Naruto licked every last drop up.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Kiba and Naruto said.

Then, laying on the bed, they waited for slumber to set in.

* * *

Not bad ehh? I am NOT CURRENTLY WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER


End file.
